The Reversion
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Set after Nightmare in Silver. Rose Tyler has found her way back around to the real universe. As she's looking for the Doctor, she encounters something...or rather someone she didn't expect. Can Rose bring her Doctor back to her?
1. Chapter 1

There were certain days when Mr. Clever didn't do much, never came across anyone important to him. And then there were days where everything went right, when he came across that one person he needed to further his plans. Today was one of the latter. He spotted the young blonde girl from a distance, but instantly recognized her. There were too many memories of her floating around in the Doctors head for him not too. Slowly, he approached her.

"Rose Tyler, fancy seeing you here."

Rose was exhausted. She'd spent a long day working at Torchwood and needed to go home. Rose had thought of the Doctor now more than ever. Every day while she was at work, she'd always stare at a blank white wall, and tears would fall down her cheek. Memories would come inside her head remembering Canary Wharf and the day she and the Doctor were separated. Hearing the man behind her, she turned and gave a small tired smile.

"Sorry…have we met? I don't remember seeing you before" Rose asked the strange looking gentleman

"Oh, we've met miss Tyler," he began. "We've met indeed. At least, you've met the actual person of this body. Not who you're speaking to."

Inside, the Doctor desperately wanted to talk to Rose, to hug her or touch her just one more time, but he was weak and unable to.

"Let me explain. A bit in the future, the Doctor regenerates, turning into me," he motioned to his body. "Eventually, he goes to a planet with some broken down Cybermen, but there was a Cyber-Planner, me, who was able to take control of him and use him to rebuild the army. _Hello," _he grinned, giving her a little wave. "I'm sure your thrilled to be talking to me."

"Alright, Mr. Cyber-Planner. Let me make one thing _perfectly clear._" Rose said in a harsh tone. She'd only raised her tone like this to the Doctor only once that she could remember. After the incident of her father's death, back when the Doctor wore that leather jacket.

"There are no more Cybermen. The Doctor and I made sure of that. I lost him trying to destroy all the Cybermen in the Universe. I destroyed most of the Daleks on Satellite Five. I absorbed the heart of the TARDIS, risking my own life to save the Doctor. I will _not_ let you take him from me!" Rose shouted. She had grown angry. This cyber-planner would not take the Doctor away from her. Not when she just found him.

"Hm, right, yes," he nodded his head, listening to Rose. "'Cept in the future they're back. So you're wrong. Hate to break that to ya, but I wouldn't be here then, would I?"

He chuckled at her determination. "Rose, my darling. You have no idea what your Doctor has been through, what I've warned him with about him having control of his body. He's too weak," he stated. "And even if he had to power to overcome me, he wouldn't risk the consequences. You can try your best, he's not going to come back."

"He will come back!" Rose shouted. Still furious at Mr. Clever. There was no way the Doctor would give up. Especially if he knew Rose was there. Clearly talking about old memories wasn't going to get through to the Doctor. If there was anything the Doctor wasn't….it was that he wasn't weak. The Doctor only cared. In her rage, Rose walked up to Mr. Clever and gave him a famous Jackie Tyler smack right on his cheek.

"If that don't work, I've still got somethin' else in mind…" Rose muttered under her breath and slowly reached into her pocket. Inside, she felt the cool silver chain and the weight of the key attached. She wrapped the key around her hand and walked up right to Mr. Clever and took his left hand and placed the TARDIS key inside it and held his hand with both of hers. Here she was, Rose Tyler. Trying to save the Doctor's life again. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she looked right at Mr. Clever, but she wasn't addressing him. She was talking to her Doctor.

"Doctor…Listen…If-If you can hear me….." Rose began as her voice trembled and began to crack.. "I'll never know why you saved me in Henricks that day…but there's one thing I know for certain." Rose said taking a deep breath before continuing. "I never know why…I only know who. I know who I love. I love you."

Mr. Clever let out a surprised groan at Rose's powerful slap and rubbed his cheek with his hand. "Ouch! Someone has a bit of anger management issues. I'd get that checked out if I were you."

The Doctors breath caught at he sight of the TARDIS key. She still had if after all these years? As her hands wrapped around his he felt his heart pick up speed, just like old times. Seeing her again caused a whirlwind of emotions in him, and he wasn't sure what to make out of them. All he knew was that it felt like someone had thrown a big mixture of chemicals inside him and they were all swirling around and reacting together, telling him different things at once. He utilized these feelings to give him strength, to allow himself to take over Mr. Clever. It was the only thing strong enough. And with those last three words he was able to.

"Rose," he spoke, his voice quiet as he couldn't believe what was in front of him. He took his other hand and enclosed it around hers, giving them a squeeze. "Hello."

Rose gave a smirk at Mr. Clever. "Learned that from my mum. She smacked the Doctor once. After he got the Date wrong."

Then, Rose felt a sigh of relief come over her when she noticed the man's face change slightly. When the man breathed her name, she noticed the tone was different. Had she actually done it? Had Rose brought the Doctor back to her? Rose felt tears forming in her eyes. She had to fight them back. She didn't want to go crying in front of the Doctor now. She looked down at their hands. She never noticed this when their hands were connected. A perfect fit. Just as they always were.

"Doctor?" Rose asked the man quietly. "Is that really you?"

For reasons Rose didn't understand, this felt like the last time the Doctor regenerated. When she was still getting over the ideal shock that the Doctor changed his face right in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

He gave her a soft smile and nodded his head. "It's me, Rose. I promise. I changed not too soon after after leaving for that second time." His face saddened when he mentioned that. Even though he left her with another version of himself, he couldn't help but feel guilty. "Even went back and said goodbye. Remember that man on New Years, leaning against the wall who asked what year it was? You told him that he had too much to drink and he said that you would have a really good year? That was me, right before I regenerated.

"And speaking of me leaving you there, how exactly are you here? Not that I'm not happy or anything, I am, just curious," he said quickly in attempt to change the subject.

Rose gave him another small smile. Always to get right to the point. "Dad got the dimension cannon to work. Remember how I'd mentioned that last time? Well, we got it to work. Except it was a one way trip. Dad tried so hard to get it to work, because he knew I wanted to be with you..."

Rose then paused for a minute and looked at him. She didn't catch the first thing he had said. New Years. 2005. She had to wait for the memory to come back to her, and when it did...her hand flew to her mouth in shock. A few tears fell from her face. It had been him. Now that she looked back on it, she knew who it was. She let out a shaky breath. "Oh my god...I remember.." Rose said barely audible. "It was you..." Rose stumbled forward and hugged the Doctor tightly, trying to hide her tears from him.

"Oh, right," he replied, when she explained that it was a once way trip. He felt his hearts skip a beat when she talked about wanting to be with him again. He couldn't help but still have feelings for her, and it made him feel guilty because River being gone didn't make it okay. Maybe she would come back, find a way to defeat the impossible (he doubted it, but it had been done before). Besides, Rose was talking about the old him.

As she hugged him, he returned it just as tightly, holding on to her for dear life. "Yes, it was me. I had to see you all one last time. And seeing you then, before everything we went through. I knew you still had all those amazing times to come." He felt a wetness against his shoulder and rubbed her back. "No tears," he told her, although he was having a hard time himself. Pulling back slightly, he held her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Save those for sad times."

" 'M Sorry." Rose apologized smiling up at him as he wiped her tears away. This is what Rose was trying to avoid. Him seeing her cry. When she felt the Doctor's tight embrace, she knew she wasn't dreaming. This wasn't like the constant nightmares she had experienced. She would be there on Bad Wolf Bay, waiting for the Doctor. Then he'd show up. Pinstripe, wavy quiff hair and all. She'd feel tears fall down her face, then begin running down the beach as quick as she could. Just as fast as she had run when the Doctor had been attacked by that Dalek and the Stars had gone out. Rose shook her head lightly to try and get those thoughts out of her head. She couldn't think that way anymore. She had her Doctor now and she had a future to look forward to.

"So..." Rose asked clearing her throat. "I kept an old friend and I brought you a little something. I don't know if you have a disliking to them but..." Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out her TARDIS key, which was attached to a silver chain. Then out of her jacket, she pulled out the one fruit she remembered the Doctor told her he hated. She thought she'd try and convince him to change his mind about pears. Maybe this new version of her Doctor had better taste buds.

When Rose pulled out the TARDIS key, he felt a sense of nostalgia, remembering all the times they had together. Every adventure, hug, holding of hands, and laugh seemed to play through his mind in a second. The times he almost lost her, too, and then the one time he did.

And then she pulled out the pear and he was taken out of his thoughts. He let out a chuckle, taking it into his hand. "I don't know actually, haven't tried them in this form. Doubt they taste any better though," he said, taking a small bite. It only proved him right, and he spit it out, coughing. "Nope, still disgusting," he choked out, handing it back to her. "_Bleh," _he wiped his hand across his tongue in attempt to get the taste out.

"Well come on then," he offered her his hand, just like old times. "We've got a lot to talk about."

Rose could see the memories flash before his eyes as she pulled out her TARDIS key. "I never let it be anywhere but my side." Rose smiled as he took a bite of the pear. At least we was willing to try new things right? Well, new for him anyway. When he took the bite of pear, Rose was trying so hard to hold back a laugh. The laugh he loved hearing.

As he handed her back the bitten pear Rose just chucked it to the side. "I thought not, but it was worth a shot." As he wiped his tongue, a laughter Rose had been holding back burst out of her. The way he wiped his tongue was so comical. She'd missed that. When he offered his hand, she smiled and took it. Their hands were a perfect fit still. They'd always been a perfect fit. Ever since he grabbed her hand the first time.

"That we do.." Rose smiled as they walked. "You've had new companions then?" Rose asked. "I bet you were disappointed when you weren't ginger..." Rose paused before asking her next question. She wanted to ask him how he 'died...' but she didn't know the right way to say it...so she just asked gently. "What happened after you left me and the meta-crisis?"


	3. Chapter 3

At the sound of her laugh, he couldn't help but grin. He had missed that laugh so much. He didn't realize how much he really did until now, seeing her again. After so many years the pain does drift away.

The Doctor swung their hands together as they walked. "I've had new companions, yeah. After Martha and Donna I met two people : Amy and Rory. They eventually got married. Their daughter, River. Our timelines were backwards, long story. Anyway, we ended up getting married. So Amy and Rory were my step-parents, they were family to me. I traveled with them on and off for around 10 years, Earth time that is, more for me. And…" the Doctor took a breath, preparing himself for the next bit. "I took them to New York eventually. There were Weeping Angels, aliens that are quantum locked, turn into stone when being observed. If you aren't looking at them they send you back in time. We ended up seeing an older version of Rory. That version of him died in front of our eyes, the Angels had sent him back in time. So to create a paradox, he planned to jump off the building so the Angels could never get him. Amy jumped with, since she loved him. Luckily, it worked and we all ended up back where we should be. But then Rory saw his name on a gravestone. One Angel had escaped, and it sent him back. Amy… she couldn't live without him. Let the Angel take her." A lump had formed in the Doctor's throat talking about the situation again.

"As far as regenerating if that's what you're asking, it happened not too long after I left you with the meta-crisis. I had to erase Donna's memories as travels with me, she couldn't take the Time Lord bit of brain. Some things happened that I'm not proud of to say the least. And I ended up jumping into a building from a ship, a bunch of the Time Lords had returned, along with a friend of mine the Master. I sent them back to Gallifrey, but Donna's grandpa Wilf was stuck in a glass case that was about to fill with radiation. So I went into the other side and let him out, causing all the radiation to spill into it. That's when I went around saying goodbye."

The only thing he didn't tell her was that when he jumped, when he soaked up the radiation he hadn't even expected to live. Thought it would be too strong for regeneration. But she didn't need to hear that.

Rose nodded and looked at him as he told her what she'd missed. At least he wasn't alone after he left her back on the beach and took Martha home. Rose frowned hearing he got married. She just shoved the thought to the side. If he got married that was his own choice. Nothing was gonna change that. Rose had never encountered the 'Weeping Angels' so she had no idea what they were. However, from the Doctor's description...They sounded quite terrifying. Even more terrifying than the Slitheen now that Rose thought of it.

She felt a pain in her chest when he told her about Amy and Rory causing the paradox and Amy leaving him. She could tell Amy meant a lot to him. The pain he must have felt that day. If Rose could guess, it must have been as worse as the day at Canary Wharf when she and the Doctor got separated. Hearing about Donna only made her feel worse. She seemed fine when Rose saw her last. As the Doctor mentioned how he went back to say her goodbyes...A memory struck her. It felt like a big slap in the face.

"Oh my god..." Rose whispered as she stopped them from walking and a hand flew to her face. "It was you. I-I never realized it till now, but it was you that night." Rose turned and faced him, her eyes slowly getting teary again. "2005...January the 1st...That man in the shadows..." Rose whispered as her voice cracked. "It was you."

Rose then cleared her throat and reached into her pocket and felt a piece of paper inside. "Oh, god. I'd forgotten about this." She sniffled pulling it out and handed it to him. "I wrote you this letter...After we got separated at Canary Wharf...I meant to give it to you ages ago..."

Inside, was Rose's handwriting. The paper was wrinkled and the ink was stained slightly, yet the words were still visable.

"Dear Doctor,

_Not really sure where to start on this, but I guess I should thank you, for everything. If anyone had told me I would be experiencing anything remotely close to this, I would think them insane. But you showed me galaxies, universes, stars, everything I could imagine and more. You showed me a better way of life. Even know it's a bit overwhelming thinking about everything I've seen. And It really sucks that it had to come to an end, but I guess everything does, right? But I can promise you one thing. I will never forget you. Not for day, one minute, one second._

_I feel absolutely honored that you chose me to travel with, and that I was just able to be there when you needed someone. I know we never said much until that dreadful day, but I really do love you. As in romantically. I don't know if you even realized - I think you did, but it still needed saying. Even when we would just hold hangs while running or embrace after a quick escape, it was like...like I was a teenager again. Getting the butterflies and feeling weightless, like there was no one I'd rather be around. I was honestly planning on telling you all this... but it's too late now. _

_It's hard to imagine life without you, impossible really. I love your ambition, your knowledge; I even love your nerdy glasses and sonic screwdriver. I love how you care for everyone, and even though you may not show emotion much, I know it's hard for you sometimes but you always find a way through. Which is what you need to do now. When you first thought you were going to lose me, you told me to have a fantastic life. Now, I'm asking the same in return, although that's obviously not hard for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't fret on our separation too long. Find someone new. Don't forget me though, Doctor. Who knows, maybe someday I'll find a way back to you. Because if there's one thing, just one thing I've learned while traveling with you, it's that nothing is impossible. And I wouldn't have missed it for the world. _

_Love, Rose"_


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor cleared his throat after reading the letter. He remembered back to the exact moment when he had lost her, crying in the TARDIS until Donna had appeared. "Me too," he whispered. "I was a mess to be perfectly honest." He smiled gently at her when she thanked him. "Oh, well you're welcome. But, no big deal. It's all part of the everyday life," but then he hears her start to talk in the present and he shakes his head sadly. "No, we can't. I'm sorry, it's too dangerous with me not being myself."

He has more to say but he was suddenly cut off by Rose's lips pressing against his. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he can't help himself. He's never really properly kissed her. The first time was just to save her life, and she didn't even remember. And the second, well, she was possessed, it wasn't her. All thoughts eradicated themselves from his mind and once of his hands slipped behind her neck, just grazing against the skin as they tangled into her hair.

He doesn't even know why he was concerned with weather it was right or wrong, because it felt so right. Right now, kissing Rose, all the pain of dealing with Mr. Clever had gone away. All that he was focused on was the way his lips felt against hers, how they moved together in perfect synchronization. It was perfect.

And then everything went wrong.

The kiss took a 180 when Mr. Clever took over again. _**God, now of all times? The Doctor desperately tried to fight against him, ensure he wouldn't hurt Rose, but to no avail.**_

Mr. Clever took the Doctors hand that was still resting against Rose's cheek and slid it down her arm until it was resting just above her hip. He pulled her flush against him roughly and poked his tongue at her bottom lip.

"Rose Tyler," he growled through the kiss, pulling back only slightly so that their lips were still touching. "This is new, but no complaints from me."

The kiss with the Doctor felt normal. This kiss was different from when she had kissed the Meta-Crisis. This kiss was softer…More love filled. As he kissed back, she slipped her arms around the Doctor's waist pulling herself closer to him. Then, something changed slightly. The kiss became slightly rougher. Rose didn't mind though. As the Doctor pulled back Rose smiled. "Oh come on….You've been kissed before haven't ya? You did snog Madame de Pompadour didn't ya? You never shut up about that." She giggled.

"Oh, I've kissed plenty," Mr. Clever replied."Mmm, Madame de Pompadour was a good snog, but nothing like you." He kissed down her neck, his lips stopping where her shoulder met it and sucked on the skin and his hands bunched up the material of her shirt behind her back.

When he felt satisfied with this, his lips returned to her with a desperate hunger kissing her even rougher than before.

_**Stop it, **_**The Doctor pleaded. ****_Don't you dare hurt her. _****He fought back, and Mr. Clever's lips seemed to be pulled away from Roses. **

Due to this, his lips seemed to be in a constant struggle with themselves, Mr. Clever attempting to continue kissing Rose, and The Doctor trying to stop it. Rose let out a small sigh as he kissed down her neck. Rose wasn't thinking clearly. Not at all. Kissing the Doctor wasn't like when she kissed Mickey. This wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before. A small noise escaped Rose's lips as he kissed her more desperate this time after kissing her neck. As she felt his lips fighting against hers, she pulled back and looked at the 'Doctor'

What's wrong?" Rose asked him. She was actually worried he didn't feel comfortable or something. Had she done something wrong?

_**You've done nothing wrong, **_**The Doctor thought. _Absolutely nothing. Everything perfect, in fact. Couldn't ask for better._**

"Nothing," Mr. Clever confirmed The Doctor's thoughts. "Except for the fact that you couldn't tell I switched over mid-kiss." Mr. Clever gave Rose a smirk. "But… I suppose that gave me some enjoyment, so don't dread on it too much."

He pulled out a cybermite, about to convert Rose. "Do you see this little bugger?" He asked, chuckling at his own joke. "_This, _is what's going to convert you."

**The Doctor was filled with anger. _If you lay one more hand on her,_ he warned, _I swear on my life I will find a way to get revenge if it's the last thing I do. _He attempted to stop Mr. Clever trying to move his limbs in the slightest and make it more difficult for Cyber. **

Rose backed up when Mr. Clever revealed that it was him. How could she have been fooled so easily. She wanted to smack him, she was so angry that he could convince her he was the Doctor. She looked frightened as Mr. Clever pulled out a little silver bug.

"No..." Rose said as her voice shook. "The Doctor won't allow it. He won't allow me to be converted. I won't either."

"But the Doctor can't help it. He can only fight me so much," Mr. Clever replied. "You're on your own here, sweetheart."

Mr. Clever reached out to grap Roses arm, but it veered to the side as he fought for control with the Doctor. When he finally had a grasp on her, he began to place the cybermite on here when his hand suddenly opened, the cybermite falling to the ground.

He let out a growl, angry at the Doctor for being disobedient. Keeping a grip on Rose, he bent down to pick up the bug. However, while he did this, the Doctor forced his arm off of Rose.

"_Dammit_."

Rose looked at Mr. Clever. The Doctor was fighting him off! Rose glared and crushed the cybermite with her foot. "Nice try Mr. Clever. Your not going to convert me _that_ easily." Rose hissed at him as her eyes slowly began to tint a gold color, the more furious she became. "You've messed with the wrong woman to try and convert into a Cyberman..."


	5. Chapter 5

As Rose crushed the cybermite, Mr. Clever angrily stood back up, only to be greeted with her eyes aglow with a golden mist. The Bad Wolf.

"How is that still in you?" he questioned. "He took it out of you back on Satellite 5!" Bad Wolf was probably one of the few things that could scare him, threaten him. She literally had as much, if not more power than the Doctor. He didn't think he'd have to deal with that, having been controlling the man.

"Perhaps he didn't get all of it!" Rose snapped. "I will get rid of you Clever if its the _last_ thing I do. You leave my Doctor alone! I love him and you will give him back to me!" She snapped holding up her hand, threatening to turn the cybermites into dust.

Didn't get rid of it all? But.. the Doctor kissed it out of her, regenerated due to it. Yet, here she was, the Bad Wolf yet again. For once, Mr. Clever wasn't sure what to do. Rose had to power to destroy him and his plans, but he couldn't just give up and let the Doctor go. Just then something came to him.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed. "Go ahead, destroy the cybermites, you think I carry all of them around with me? I have plenty more, and even technology to create more. Plus, you wouldn't _dare _try and kill me… because that would mean causing the Doctor to regenerate. You would never, not when you just got him back."

However, Mr. Clever wasn't so sure this would work. As Bad Wolf, Rose could still destroy all the cybermites, she had control over all of time and space. And his "technology," he talked about, well that was just stations and planets where Cybermen bases were, and she could certainly destroy those too.

Rose glared at him. "No. I wouldn't. I wouldn't kill the Doctor...but I can still try and kill you...and all your cybermite plants." She spat at him. She was feeling a small burning sensation in her head. But she just ignored it. There were other things she needed to be concerned with right now. She had to save the Doctor from this mad man.

At this point Mr. Clever realized that there was probably nothing he could do but talk big. There was no possible way to beat out Rose. "Well, if you're willing to try, come at me! But keep in mind that every little thing you do to _me_, the Doctor can feel."

Rose glared deeper and the Cybermites in his pockets slowly began to turn to dust. "Let him go Clever. **_Now._**" Rose demanded. "Let him go or I _swear_ on the soul of my father Peter Alan Tyler I will destroy you!" Rose was being harsh. The Wolf was taking control. Rose didn't care. All she cared about was the Doctor.

Mr. Clever was stuck. It was either be completely destroyed by Bad Wolf or voluntarily leave the Doctor. As Mr. Clever was simply a consciousness, not a physical form, that would also kill him. To survive he needed a vessel. He supposed the latter was probably better.

He closed his eyes, focusing on pushing his mind out of the Doctor and giving up completely.

Due to the sudden feel of being back to himself and the force of Mr. Clever leaving, The Doctor stumbled back, almost losing his balance and falling over. He let out a chuckle at this, not even embarrassed because he was overjoyed with the prospect of being back to normal. (Besides, who had time to be embarrassed?)

"Oh, Rose, you've done it!" he enveloped her in a hug. Rose sighed as the goldness in her eyes slowly faded and collapsed into the hug exhausted. The Bad Wolf had made her exhausted and tired.

"Course I did...because I love you..." She whispered quietly

His arms supported her as she fell into him, his hold tightening. "Oh, Rose," he breathed out. "I- I can't believe you actually.." he trailed off and pulled back from her slightly, his hands moving to cup her cheeks and place a light kiss on her forehead. "How do you still have Bad Wolf in you?" he asked. He wished he could just ignore that, have his moment with Rose, but it was important. "I took that all out of you."

Rose looked up at him sleepily. "Perhaps there was a spark that still remained...Like the TARDIS knew I would need to save you again later in life..." She smiled up at him. He was worried, she could tell. Yet, he was happy. She'd saved his life...again. Then again, she was making up for it. He'd saved her many times before too.

"Must be," he replied. "Are you okay though? It doesn't hurt?" He knew how much power Bad Wolf held, and how much it was hurting her head last time. However, that was the entirety of it. He rested his forehead against hers, still not quite believing what had just happened and feelings the need to keep her close to him.

Rose nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little light headed right now." Rose whispered. There was a quiet singing in her head and she looked at him. "Doctor, who's Theta Sigma?" She asked him. The singing in her head she didn't understand, but that name was said many times.

"Good," he responded, a faint smile appearing on his face. "Wouldn't want you hurt just when I got to see you again, now would we?"

The Doctor chuckled at the familiar name. "Oh, don't worry about that," he responded. "Just a silly old school nickname."

Rose looked over at him still curious. "Its yours isn't it. The name. I keep hearing it over and over in my head. People are singing 'bout you...Can't understand what they're saying but..."

"Well, yeah. But it's just a nickname," he said. "Not my real one." The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Wh- are you hearing things? Is it just when your Bad Wolf or are you always?" He had to make sure everything was okay.

"Sometimes I can hear things...Its just faint but I can make them out..." Rose explained. "Sometimes I hear it most when I'm asleep..."


	6. Chapter 6

He took out his sonic and ran it over Rose quickly just to be sure. "Well, everything appears to be fine," he said, relieved. For once, something worked out for them.

His hand rubbed up and down her arm in a comforting gesture. "I don't know how you did that Rose, but _thank__ you. _I think I was going crazy in there,"he chuckled. He was trying to make a joke out of it, but the truth was that he really was. Being in a constant fight just to control yourself was bad enough, but to also have to be conscious and watch everything you couldn't stop? Let's just say some of the things Clever did and said he was certainly not going to forget.

Rose gave him a warm smile. "You were in danger, so I had to scare him somehow didn't I?" Rose said with a light laugh. Rose all of a sudden felt overly sleepy. Maybe that was normal? She wasn't sure. She didn't remember feeling this tired last time..."I'm sleepy..." Rose muttered before passing out in the Doctor's arms.

"Yeah, I suppose so," he replied, returning her smile.

Suddenly Roses's body fell limp against his in a deep sleep. He carefully picked her up, one arms under her knees and the other under her arms. He walked back to the TARDIS, happy to see that she opened the doors for him for easier access. As he walked in they shut behind him and he brought Rose to her room - it was still the exact way that she had left it. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in under the covers. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead, unaware of all the troubles to come.

Rose was asleep for several hours...five hours turned to eight...eight turned to twelve...twelve turned to fourteen. Unaware to Rose and the Doctor,the wolf was slowly rewriting her biology. giving her two hearts...instead of one. Rose's eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up with a smile as she was in her old room. Just the way she'd left it. "Doctor?" Rose asked looking around.

The Doctor had been sitting in the corner of the room where a small chair was, waiting for her to wake. Over the hours, he himself had actually fallen asleep. Only when she called his name did he wake up. He immediately popped off the chair and was immediately by her side. "Morning, Rose," he smiled at her. "Everything still alright?"

Rose turned her head over at him and smiled back. Seeing that goofy old grin of his. She took his hand gently. "I think so...I feel more rested than ever in my life. How long was I out?" Rose asked him slowly sitting up. As she sat up, she placed a hand on her heart on the left...Then, a hand on her right...Her eyes widen in shock. "Oh my god...Doctor...I.." Rose tried to explain, but she's too shocked to finish her sentence.

A worried expression took over the Doctors face and he gave Rose's hand a squeeze. "What, whats wrong" he asked, copying her motion with his hand. In feeling both her hearts his eyes went wide. "Oh my god… how?"

Rose shook her head. She was probably just as confused as he was. "I don't know...Maybe the Wolf did it..I don't really understand it either." Rose admitted.

"I dont know. I mean, thats the only thing that could make sense at -" The Doctor's mind immediately went to Donna when she had been changed part TIme Lord. _Please _he thought. _Just don't make me do that to her. "_Rose, if your head starts to hurt or feel too filled up you have to let me know_ right_ away, okay?" He didn't know if he would be able to do it, wipe her mind of him, but it was better than the alternative. Hopefully it wasn't the case though, she did have the two hearts.

The Doctor then offered his hand to her. "C'mon, let's go to the med bay and I can run some scans."

Rose nodded slowly, and stood taking the Doctor's hand and walked with him down to the Med Bay. Something had the Doctor worried. Rose could tell. Rose brushed her thumb on the back of his palm. "Doctor...What's wrong?"

"A human with Time Lord aspects - if that's the case, isn't safe. Humans can't handle it, it's too much for their bodies and it will shut down, especially with particular parts, the brain being a big one." As they reached the med bay he ran some tests on her.

"Well," he turned to her once he had gotten the results. "It seems somehow that you've been fully converted to a Gallifreyan." He couldn't help but smile as he said this. Maybe he could actually have a life with her now, not have to be alone all the time. Rose looked at him grinning. She was like him. Rose could fulfill her promise...They would be together.

"We can be together now...Forever. Just like I promised."

Rose Tyler and The Doctor in the TARDIS...

_Forever._

* * *

__Thats it! That's the end of the Reversion! I hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more stories!


End file.
